


Rockstar

by mingtothehao



Series: Sex, Love & Rock 'n' Roll [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Motorcycles, Multiple Orgasms, Musicians, No Lube, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut, Somehow, Top Park Seonghwa, Unsafe Sex, Wow, boldness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtothehao/pseuds/mingtothehao
Summary: "He giving you any trouble?" Jongho asked."Nah, he's just looking." The bassist replied, smirking."Just looking?" San scoffed, "He's been mentally undressing you for hours!" He claimed, throwing back a shot.-Or, in which Seonghwa wants to take Hongjoong home, more precisely, to his bed.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Sex, Love & Rock 'n' Roll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183865
Comments: 21
Kudos: 234





	Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> Before reading my work, please read the tags carefully!
> 
> I'm sorry if there are some writing mistakes but I was super excited to post this one - even tho there's more smut than plot (oops). 
> 
> Still, I hope that you will enjoy!

The crowd was wild tonight.

 _Illusion_ was starting to become pretty well-known all-around town, hence why the bar seemed so full. Originally, it was Yunho's idea to form the band. A year ago, he had picked up his guitar and had played in the same small bar, _alone_. And now, in 1982, he stood on stage with a singer, a drummer and a bassist - respectively named Yeosang, San and Hongjoong. The four of them attended the same university and got along quite well. So, when Yunho finally told them what he had in mind, the trio didn’t even hesitate before accepting the offer. None of them regretted it today.

Now that they had weekly rehearsals and shows in the same bar, people started to come back every now and then. And those same people would bring their friends thus, the place became more and more crowded each time. Tonight was a pretty typical night, familiar faces could be spotted in the crowd, that included a few of the band members’ own friends; Jongho, Mingi and Wooyoung. The three were by far the loudest ones in the entire room.

The band successfully ended their small concert around eleven p.m.

After that, they all settled around a table, cocktails, shots and random snacks already ready for them.

"He's still staring at you, Joong."

Hongjoong knew who Mingi was referring to, he had spotted him as well as bit earlier. A tall stranger hadn’t stopped eyeing the bassist during the entire show and their eyes hadn’t stopped meeting since then. The stranger was quite handsome and Hongjoong would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy the attention. He had dark raven hair and rather pale skin, his lips were rosy and there were multiple piercings on both of his ears. He was wearing some simple jeans and a white shirt; a leather jacket completed the look.

"He giving you any trouble?" Jongho asked.

"Nah, he's just looking." The bassist replied, smirking.

"Just looking?" San scoffed, "He's been mentally undressing you for hours!" He claimed, throwing back a shot.

"He's a hottie." Yeosang agreed, eyeing the stranger.

"Better hurry or Yeo's going to make a move himself." Yunho teased, chuckling.

Hongjoong laughed at the remark, Yeosang playfully hitting his shoulder at the same time. The subject slowly changed as Mingi and San debated on what else they should order and on who could hold their alcohol the best. Meanwhile, the musician’s eyes wandered around the bar, searching for the handsome stranger. He spotted him quick enough, sitting alone at a table, nursing an almost empty glass. Their eyes met once more and the stranger let a teasing smile appear on his lips. He grabbed his glass, tilting it in Hongjoong’s direction before swallowing the rest of its content. The bassist watched as he did so, glancing at his neck, his throat, the movement of his Adam’s apple. He unconsciously bit down on his lower lip at the sight. A minute later, the stranger got up, getting ready to leave. Hongjoong had made his mind.

"I’m going to go smoke." He quickly spoke.

His words caused some excited cheers, some overly-loud whistling and even some howls from his group of friends.

"Bet you won't be coming back." Wooyoung said, cheeks a slight pink.

"Right,” Joong chuckled as he stood, grabbing his coat, “I’ll see you later then. Take care of my bass!" He half-jokingly said.

He made his way outside; the stranger was already out of sight and Hongjoong hoped that he hadn’t read the signs wrong. He pulled out a cigarette, placing it in between his lips as he fumbled around, checking his pockets for a lighter, his eyes scanning the parking lot simultaneously.

“Need a light?” A smooth voice questioned.

When the bassist lifted his head back up, he was met with the man he had been looking for. He looked even better up close, his eyes were tender yet, held some sort of fire as well. Before he could answer him, the man was flicking his lighter to life and bringing it closer to the bassist. Hongjoong cupped his hand around the flame, making the lethal stick between his teeth catch fire. The other pulls his lighter away, burying his hands in his pockets.

“I saw you play.” The man starts “You’re really talented.” He praises.

The said male smiles knowingly, inhaling before blowing out the smoke towards the sky, “Thanks.” He simply says.

They stay in silent for a few minutes, Hongjoong keeps smoking with the stranger standing next to him.

“I’m Seonghwa.” He suddenly says.

“Hongjoong.”

“Can I take you home, Hongjoong?” He boldly asks.

The comment makes the bassist turn his head to the side, catching Seonghwa’s stare. The older motions his head to the side where a black motorcycle is waiting; there are two helmets hanging from the handles.

“So, that’s what you want.” Hongjoong teases, humming, “Are we going to your place?” He questions.

“I was hoping I could take you to my bed actually.” Seonghwa replies, once more surprising the other.

The taller is bold about what he wants and Hongjoong loves it. He inhales his cigarette a final time before throwing it on the ground and crushing it with the heel of his boot. He’s up for some fun tonight, the adrenaline from the concert and the alcohol push him to play hard to get. But deep down, his decision is already made.

"You wouldn't be flirting with me now, would you?" He smiles.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare."

The two stare at each other, sharing a smile.

"You're cute," Hongjoong acknowledges, "But you wouldn't be able to handle me." He warns him.

"Is that a challenge?" The other asks, smirking.

"Only if you're foolish enough to accept."

"Would you like to find out?" Seonghwa teases him, handing him a spare helmet.

Unsurprisingly, Hongjoong takes the helmet.

-

Seonghwa doesn’t live too far away, so the ride is rather short. They walk up the stairs of his apartment complex in silence until they reach his door. The taller lets Hongjoong walk in first, they share a smile. It’s a simple flat, one bedroom, one bathroom, an open kitchen and a small living room. It’s relatively cozy, warm tones such as red, marron and beige colors are predominant. The musician can’t help but notice the record player that’s set on a table not too far away from the couch. There are a few vinyls laying here and there, Seonghwa has good taste.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Hongjoong asks before anything can happen, he’s still sweaty from the concert.

"Make yourself at home." The other smiles, guiding him to the bathroom and even giving him a fresh change of clothes; some black sweatpants and a band shirt (how ironic).

Once the bathroom door is locked, the bassist slips out of his clothes and heads to the shower. He turns the water on and lets the heat engulf him fully, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. He’s excited, there’s a really handsome man out there waiting for him to come out. He wants to be prepared for the occasion. Thus, with his eyes still closed, he lets his fingers play with his own ass before slowly teasing his hole by pushing the tip of his finger inside. His breath shudders at the thought of Seonghwa fingering him instead and he keeps going.

-

About twenty minutes later, Hongjoong steps out of the bathroom. He’s only wearing the shirt that Seonghwa gave him, luckily, it’s oversized and it reaches his mid-thighs. He makes his way back to the living room, innocently humming a tune. The other is sitting on the couch, his jacket is nowhere to be seen but, he’s still fully clothed. The bassist doesn’t look at him as he walks around the room for a moment. He browses through Seonghwa’s records, spotting some famous artists and bands that he admires; he’s pleasantly surprised.

"You've got some good taste in music." He suddenly admits, “You sing?” he asks, motioning towards the microphone that stands alone in a corner.

“Sometimes.” Seonghwa casually replies.

When Hongjoong turns around to look at him, he catches him staring, eyes roaming over his body; his legs, his thighs and what’s hidden under his shirt. He smirks before taking a step closer. He comfortably settles on Seonghwa’s lap, straddling him. The older doesn’t seem surprised, simply placing a hand on the younger’s thigh, caressing his skin.

"I wonder if that mouth of yours is good at doing other things too." Hongjoong mumbles as their eyes meet again.

Logically, Seonghwa places a hand over his lower back, pulling him closer until they’re chest-to-chest. The slide against rough jeans makes Hongjoong whimper, he throws his arms around the male’s shoulders, hoisting himself up the slightest so that he has a slight advantage in terms of heights. Then, naturally, their lips collide for the first time and their eyes snap shut. The kiss is instantly heated, lust blinding their senses as their lips move against one another. Tongues meet soon enough and shy moans make their appearance as well. Hongjoong knows what he wants, and he’s going to make sure that he gets it. He starts grinding down against Seonghwa, he can feel his cock through his jeans and he can’t help himself when he imagines riding it.

“Clothes.” He breathily mumbles.

Seonghwa is smart enough to pull back, leaving both of them panting as he pulls off his own shirt. Hongjoong follows his example, leaving him completely bare on the older’s lap. He starts fumbling with the raven-haired male’s belt, unzipping his jeans in a hurry. Before he can urge him to take them off, Seonghwa grabs his chin and slams their lips together again. The kiss is sloppy and uncoordinated, but Hongjoong absolutely loves it. They breathe each other in, hands finding their way to the other’s skin.

“Take off your fucking pants.” Hongjoong mumbles against Seonghwa’s lips, he’s getting impatient.

A second later, the bassist is sliding to his knees, looking up at the other in anticipation. When Seonghwa is finally as bare as him, Hongjoong leans forward, swirling his tongue over the head of his cock. He can taste salty precum on his tongue as Seonghwa grabs a few strains of hair in between his fingers, he smiles. Hongjoong wraps his lips around the head, lightly sucking and making the older male inhale sharply. Seonghwa pulls on his hair and Hongjoong chooses that exact moment to take more of him in his mouth. As a result, he chokes a bit, sending vibrations up the other’s body and earning another shuddering breath.

The bassist pulls away, licking his lips, “Don’t be shy, let me hear more.” He says, eyeing Seonghwa before taking him back in his mouth.

Seonghwa moans as Hongjoong takes him deeper. The younger’s hands find their way to his thighs, nails digging into his skin. They’re still staring at each other when Hongjoong starts bibbing his head up and down, a mischievous glint in his eyes as Seonghwa’s mouth falls open. He already looks wrecked; his cheeks are a hint of red, there’s spit and precum covering his lips as he swallows around the older. Seonghwa can’t wait to ruin him even more. In turn, he pushes Hongjoong back down, making him take him deeper. That makes the pretty bassist choke, loud and sloppy sounds escaping his throat as he tries to keep up with the other’s pace.

“You look so good like this.” Seonghwa starts, breathless, “You’re drooling around my cock, baby.” He hums.

The words make Hongjoong moan again, the feeling is ecstatic and Seonghwa doesn’t think he can hold on much longer. Instead, he keeps guiding the younger, using his hair as leverage as he moves him up and down. As predicted, after a particularly sinful lick, Seonghwa can’t hold it anymore. With a few moans, he empties himself inside the younger’s throat. Hongjoong swallows everything that he is given, coughing the slightest when he pulls away. Quickly, he stands back up, grabbing Seonghwa’s wet cock with one hand while he settles back down on his lap. The older leans forward, placing more kisses against Hongjoong’s collarbones, biting down and leaving blooming marks.

“Are you clean?” The musician asks.

“Y-Yeah, you?” Seonghwa replies, barely pulling away.

Hongjoong smiles, “Let me ride you.”

"Right now?” The other questions, “Won't it hurt?"

Hongjoong hums when Seonghwa leaves another bruise on his skin, "Fingered myself in the shower." He mumbles.

“Fingered yourself in a stranger’s shower? Well, aren’t you _dirty_ , baby?” The raven-haired male chuckles.

Without replying, Hongjoong lifts himself up, guiding Seonghwa’s cock towards his hole. They don’t have lube so the first push stings a bit, but the bassist doesn’t mind, moaning as he feels the other grip his hips with a firm grip. He goes down gently, taking his time as Seonghwa helps him ease his own cock inside him. After a few hisses and shaky breaths, Hongjoong is finally seated on his lap. They stay still for a few minutes, letting the bassist adjust while they share a few more kisses. It feels good, to be able to kiss someone that much – and Seonghwa is a great kisser. With a whine, the latter pulls away, eyes hazy as he stares at the other.

"Just so you know, one round isn't enough to please me." Hongjoong says, very seriously.

"Then I guess I’ll have to fuck you until you stop acting like a needy brat." Seonghwa fires back.

As those words are spoken, they both start moving.

-

Hongjoong struggles to breathe as he is pushed harder into the mattress. After riding the older on his couch and coming all over their chests, they had moved to the bedroom for another round. Seonghwa is now fucking him from behind, ass up, head down, fingers entangled in his hair once again; he pulls, earning a strained moan from the male under him. They probably changed positions three or four times now and Hongjoong is _living_ for the roughness in the older’s movement. His legs are shaking and his breathing is erratic, but he feels _so, so good_. And Seonghwa isn’t slowing down, no, he’s going to make Hongjoong a whimpering and crying mess by the time he’s done with him.

“No more smart comments?” The raven-haired male asks.

“S-Shut up.” The bassist manages to hiss in between labored breaths.

He hasn’t been fucked this well _in ages_ , Seonghwa is giving it to him just the right amount, moving his hips just the right way. Hongjoong is very glad to be here, more so when he feels the older hit his prostate and mumble about how close he is and how well Hongjoong is taking him.

“Where do you want—" He’s barely able to ask.

“Inside.” Hongjoong practically begs, small tears filling his eyes.

He can hear Seonghwa chuckle above him, he can also hear his low (and very sexy) grunts. Some after, the male is _moaning_ and the sound makes Hongjoong’s cock twitch. He can feel the first few drops of cum fill him up as the older thrusts his hips forward, burying himself deeper inside before he explodes. The musician grips, crumbles the bedsheets that are under him. His lips part in a silent moan as he is filled to the brim; he feels so full by both Seonghwa’s semen and his cock. The raven-haired male suddenly stills, leaning forward in order to start placing open-mouthed kisses against Hongjoong’s shoulder blades, his nape, his back. He nips here and there, probably leaving colorful marks. The other lets him do as he pleases as they lay there, out of breath and boneless.

When he finally pulls out, Hongjoong hisses, a tear falling down his cheek – he has always been overly-sensitive after sex. He excepts Seonghwa to settle down next to him, exhausted as well. But instead, he feels hands grip his hips, and the next second, he’s turned around so that he can lay down on his back. Hongjoong blinks the tears away, eyes quickly meeting Seonghwa’s stare before the older leaves his sight. When the musician lifts his head up to follow him, he realizes that the raven-haired male is between his legs, eyeing his still-hard cock. He hadn’t cum yet, but he sure was close.

“Oh _fuck_.” Hongjoong whines a second later, grabbing ahold of Seonghwa’s hair.

The older male swallows him down effortlessly, making Hongjoong choke on a sob. He barely recovered from their previous rounds and now, Seonghwa had the amazing idea to overstimulate him. The bassist doesn’t mind, really, he enjoys it even. But his subconscious is quick to respond with full body shivers and blurry vision. On top of that, he can feel the other’s cum drip out of his ass and the sensation is quite intense. Seonghwa definitely knows what he’s doing when he pulls away, kitten licking Hongjoong’s tip before engulfing him once more. The pressure in his stomach keeps building up and the musician can’t help the curses, whimpers and sobs that leave his mouth.

It barely takes a while for Seonghwa to make the younger cum again, Hongjoong nearly screams when it happens. He’s breathing irregularly, panting and pulling at the other’s hair as he empties himself in his throat. He bucks his hips up when Seonghwa starts milking him, sucking hard and making the bassist cry even louder. He doesn’t know how long it lasts for, how long Seonghwa tortures him like that but, once he pulls away, Hongjoong breaks down.

He feels floaty, body completely limp as tears roll down his cheeks and small hiccups leave his lips. Luckily, Seonghwa is still by his side and it seems that the older isn’t planning on leaving soon. He climbs back up the bed before cradling Hongjoong in his arms, like a small child. The bassist doesn’t even have the strength to hug him back. The raven-haired male places kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, all while gently brushing through his hair and mumbling soft praise

“You did so well, Hongjoong.” He whispers, “It’s okay, I got you.” He assures him.

Hongjoong doesn’t remember much after that, he’s already drifting to sleep by the time Seonghwa presses a kiss against his parted lips and mumbles something about getting them cleaned up. He feels the bed dip and arms leave his body, exhaustion taking over him barely a minute later.

-

Surprisingly, Hongjoong knows exactly where he is when he wakes up the next morning. And he remembers everything about what happened the night before. He feels warm, his cheek is pressed against something that rises and falls back down at a steady rhyme. He opens his eyes only halfway, taking in the person who is pressed against him. He’s halfway on top of Seonghwa, head against his chest, arms and legs entangled. The older is still sound asleep but, somehow senses that the musician has awaken and thus, rubs his back reassuringly.

He falls back asleep.

-

The next time he wakes up, he’s alone in bed.

Hongjoong inhales deeply, stretching his limps and exhaling. He notices that he isn’t completely naked anymore and that he has been entirely cleaned. It seems that Seonghwa had dressed him with a pair of boxers, leaving the rest of his body bare – except for the blooming reds and purples that litter his skin. He had a good night. Who was he kidding – he had a _great_ night. Wondering where Seonghwa is, he stands, wincing slightly when manages to fully stand on his two legs; he was sore.

He finds the said male in the kitchen, standing behind the stove. He’s wearing a loose shirt and some boxers, he doesn’t hear Hongjoong come in. Thus, the smaller makes his way closer, wrapping his arms around his waist once he reaches him.

“Sleep well?” Seonghwa asks, smiling.

Hongjoong hums, linking his own fingers on top of Seonghwa’s stomach. He’s always been extremely cuddly after nights like these and, something about the older’s presence make him even more clingy than usual.

“What are you making?” Hongjoong questions.

“Pancakes.” Seonghwa says, letting go of the pan to place a hand on top of Hongjoong’s own. “Want some?”

The bassist nods, mumbling a small, “Yes, please.”

Then, the older turns around, readjusting their positions so that they are hugging. It should feel a bit weird, Hongjoong doesn’t usually cuddle that much after a one-night stand, usually, he’s already gone in the middle of the night. There’s something about it being with Seonghwa that makes him soft about the whole situation. He wishes that he could get to know the other, not only because of last night, but also because the older seems genuinely nice and attentive.

Hongjoong lifts his head up, standing on his tippy toes before placing a small peck against the taller’s lips. It catches both of them by surprise but, apparently, neither mind it too much because Seonghwa is cupping his cheek and kissing him back a moment latter.

“Are you busy today?” He asks as he pulls away.

“Not really, why?” The musician asks.

“I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me, we could listen to some music and maybe go out for some dinner?” Seonghwa explains, staring at the other with hopeful eyes.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Hongjoong smiles, licking his lower lip as he tightens his grip around the taller’s neck, holding him a bit closer.

“What if I am?” Seonghwa teases, swaying them from side to side.

“Then I’d accept.” He admits, leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments and / or leave a kudos.
> 
> And if you all want to be friends, my twitter is @mingtothehao
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Bye, Ori <3


End file.
